Love?
by TexasHalle
Summary: Edward Anthony Cullen é um publicitário bem sucedido, rico e bonito, seu sorriso sacana. Isabella Marie Swan pode parecer apenas uma coisinha miúda e extremamente raivosa durante o horário comercial, como secretária de uma empresa de contabilidade, mas é só o crepúsculo cair que ela se transforma numa mulher extremamente sedutora e sua postura muda totalmente.
1. Próologo

**SINOPSE:**

Edward Anthony Cullen é um publicitário bem sucedido, rico e bonito, seu sorriso sacana fazia com que tivesse qualquer mulher em sua cama em um estalar de dedos. Seu único defeito, ao seu ver, era ser noivo da modelo mundialmente conhecida: Tanya Denali.

Edward carregava consigo uma beleza perigosa e rara, seus cabelos cobre e olhos de um magnífico tom de ouro derretido eram a perdição de qualquer mulher, seu corpo definido e mandíbula reta o tornavam o sonho de consumo de qualquer mulher. Tudo a sua volta era ostentado como seu troféu, inclusive sua noiva Tanya Denali.

E para o azar da mesma, Edward não se considerava homem de uma mulher só e não pretendida que isso acontecesse nessa vida.

Isabella Marie Swan pode parecer apenas uma coisinha miúda e extremamente raivosa durante o horário comercial, como secretária de uma empresa de contabilidade, mas é só o crepúsculo cair que ela se transforma numa mulher extremamente sedutora e sua postura muda totalmente.

Dois extremos opostos em uma mesma pessoa: secretária irritante e prostituta de luxo.

O que acontece após uma perigosa noite de prazer e diversão?

 **x.x**

 **Prólogo:**

 _Sua mão subia por minha coxa me fazendo gemer, fechei os olhos quando ele me penetrou com dois dedos, me fazendo ir a loucura._

 __Era isso que você queria? – Ele perguntou com a voz rouca e os olhos negros de puro desejo, enquanto seus dedos moviam-se perigosamente lento dentro de mim._

 _Minha mente estava completamente fora de lugar, eu não conseguia nada além de gemer._

 _Um som irritante estava fora de lugar, esse ruído se tornava cada vez mais perto e ele cada vez mais longe._

No momento em que acordei fui tomada de uma frustração tão grande que poderia socar alguém, mas como o quarto estava completamente vazio, a não ser pela cama, despertador e roupas jogadas no chão, escolhi o caminho mais lucrativo: desliguei o despertador e fui correndo tomar um banho gelado, para ver se conseguia conter meu desejo.

Depois de um banho longo, gelado e frustrante, vesti a primeira saia e uma blusa que encontrei limpa na pilha de roupas que se formava no quarto, calcei meus saltos e saí correndo pela casa em busca das minhas chaves e bolsa.

No momento em que tudo estava em mãos, tranquei a porta do apartamento e fui para o meu carro, eu estava realmente atrasada e se não fosse rápida eu não poderia nem ao menos comprar um café à caminho do trabalho.

 **x.x**

_Você está atrasada. – Ouvi a voz entediada do porteiro enquanto corria para as escadas.

Nem me dignei a dar-lhe uma resposta. Como porteiro, James era um desastre, era irritante ao extremo e nem um pouco simpático, eu não entendia exatamente como ele ainda trabalhava aqui.

Eu trabalhava na Clewart Contáveis tinha exatos três anos e eu realmente gostava do meu trabalho, apesar de ser meio entediante ser secretária de pessoas que não eram capazes de mover a cabeça além da tela de seus computadores e muitas vezes eram incapazes de ter a mínima educação para pedir um café.

Dois anos atrás quando a crise quebrou diversas empresas, foi a nossa mínima chance de ascensão, quando finalmente conseguimos prestar algumas consultorias grandes e deixar de sobrecarregar alguns funcionários – o que aconteceu exatamente o contrário comigo – mas com isso, um escritório novo foi comprado, um andar inteiro em um prédio de cinco andares tão antigo e antiquado que não possuía nem um elevador. O que me fazia subir quatro lances de escada todos os dias e me atrasar ainda mais em segundas ruins como hoje.

Quando a empresa cresceu e eu finalmente passei a ter uma visibilidade melhor, esperava que o aumento em meu salário seria proporcional e justo, o que não aconteceu. Já tinha feito planos para o dinheiro e inclusive dado entrada na compra de um apartamento melhor e mais espaçoso. Depois de seis meses esperando por uma melhora, que nunca chegava, tive que aprender a me virar.

Minha situação financeira estava tão ruim que estava prestes a ser despejada, estava completamente desesperada.

Um sábado qualquer eu estava navegando na internet, tomando uma xícara de café reforçada, quando encontrei um anuncio em busca de uma acompanhante de luxo, o dinheiro por uma noite era o suficiente para eu pagar duas prestações atrasadas e aquilo era muito tentador.

Eu tinha plena consciência de que com 24 anos eu estava ficando velha para entrar para faculdade, o que nunca aconteceria com meu atual salário, além de que em poucos meses eu estaria morando em um abrigo e sem nem um tostão no bolso.

Se eu ainda morasse com os meus pais, tenho plena certeza de que seria expulsa de casa no momento em que minha mãe descobrisse, mas como estava desesperada não pensei duas vezes e entrei em contato com a empresa.

O que me fazia atualmente ser: uma acompanhante de luxo nos finais de semana com prazo de validade, uma secretária mediana durante o horário comercial e uma poupadora tão ferrenha que estava procurando uma colega de quarto para conseguir rachar as despesas e economizar um pouco mais para comprar móveis decentes para minha casa.

.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:

 _ **ANTES...**_

_Rose estou te falando...

Seattle era uma cidade com um clima extremamente chuvoso, o que fazia a vida de uma secretária um inferno por pisar em poças de água em todas as esquinas – pincipalmente se ela estivesse se virando para falar ao telefone, segurar um bandeja com seis cafés escaldantes e três ternos do chefe recém-saídos da lavanderia. Uma sexta-feira chuvosa não era uma novidade, estar jogada na cama falando no telefone com outra pessoa que não meus pais era.

_Estou lendo o anúncio nesse exato momento. – Rose falou com uma voz de deboche. _Até para mim isso parece uma espelunca, você nunca encontrará ninguém para pagar suas contas...

Como acompanhante de luxo, eu tinha o cuidado de não manter contato nem mesmo com o meu chefe, porém não poderia virar as costas para a pessoa que mais me ajudou nos primeiros dias. Rosalie era um anjo que apareceu na minha frente para me recepcionar e me ajudar nos primeiros meses, que são os mais difíceis.

Rosalie era uma mulher madura, em seus 38 anos ela ainda parecia estar em seus 28, começara como acompanhante de luxo com 18 anos, para não passar fome e hoje era a dona a sócia da agência para qual eu trabalhava. Ela era extremamente ríspida quando queria e dirigia sua vida profissional a punhos de aço, mas era uma pessoa divertida e extremamente protetora, quase como uma mãe.

_Rose...! – Praticamente gemi de exasperação. Eu realmente precisava de uma pessoa para me ajudar com as contas.

_Até hoje não entendo, te pagamos tão bem e você simplesmente não coloca a mão nesse dinheiro a não ser para pagar seu aluguel. Você já deve ter uma boa reserva.

_Já te disse que estou economizando para a faculdade.

_Sua necessidade de ser realista um dia vai te matar, sabia?

Soltei um suspiro e a ligação ficou muda por alguns instantes, até que ouvi uma batida na porta, supus ser o entregador de comida chinesa que estava atrasado.

_A comida chegou, tenho que desligar. – Disse enquanto me enrolava no robe de seda que um dos meus clientes me deu de presente.

Nessa vida, por mais que seja repugnante ter velhos passando as mãos em suas coxas, como se fosse sensual, tinha seus benefícios. Eu ganhava tantos presentes dos meus clientes, por ser sua bonequinha de prazer, jantava em locais caros e sempre era coberta de mimos, que só as vezes fazia aquilo tudo valer a pena.

_Não vá se atrasar, você tem um cliente hoje. Não exagere, a última coisa que precisamos é de uma indigestão, você sabe como Caius é...

Caius Volturi era meu cliente mais fiel, em oito meses ele agendava um horário praticamente uma vez por mês. Com seus cabelos loiros, mandíbula quadrada e queixo duplo ele era simplesmente lindo, seus olhos azuis eram simplesmente cereja do bolo. Ele era CEO de uma empresa de artigos esportivos e também o rosto por trás das vendas, como garoto propaganda da sua própria marca ele tinha a atenção de qualquer pessoa. Quando mais novo era um surfista que ganhara mundiais com uma mão nas costas e agora que estava com seus 42 anos era um empresário implacável e nada ingênuo. Seus negócios continuavam na Califórnia, assim como sua casa, mas uma vez por mês vinha para Seattle e acabávamos nos encontrando. Era um dos meus clientes favoritos, devo admitir.

Mesmo com a minha política de nunca transar com os clientes, abria uma exceção por Caius. Seus presentes eram tão ostentadores e caros que me assustava, mas não era apenas isso... Caius era simplesmente incrível e passávamos momentos inesquecíveis independente do dinheiro, ele não simplesmente enfiara a mão entre minhas pernas e tentara achar uma boceta para brincar. Ele me conquistara de tal forma que depois do nosso primeiro encontro eu estava com tanto tesão que não podia fazer nada além de ir para seu quarto e fazer sexo bruto contra a porta do closet.

Desde que sua noiva morrera, Caius procurava uma companhia para suas noites e jantares entediantes de negócios. Uma noite, quando estava em Seattle e precisava de uma companhia, ele ligara para Rose e marcara um horário comigo, ele foi meu segundo cliente e a noite foi tão incrível que nos encontramos mais e mais vezes, até que lhe dei meu telefone pessoal e nos encontrávamos fortuitamente em alguns feriados importantes.

Caius sabia de todas as minhas ambições e sonhos, mesmo me ligando para conhecer algumas de suas propriedades ao longo da costa leste, preferia pagar por meus horários para me ajudar. Ele sabia que eu era extremamente orgulhosa e mesmo que fosse apenas sexo, éramos realmente muito amigos.

Recebi a comida chinesa e comi sentada no balcão da cozinha, já que não tinha cadeiras. Depois de comer, fui escovar meus dentes e arrumar o cabelo para a noite. Senti meu celular vibrar no bolso do robe.

 _De: Caius_

 _19h30min_

 _Oi linda,_

 _Hoje vamos naquele italiano que você gosta. Vamos nos encontrar com um amigo meu e sua noiva. Jantar de negócios._

 _Quero ver aquela camisola que te mandei ;)_

 _Até lá._

 _De: Bella_

 _19h35min_

 _Querido, para você não usarei nada além disso ;)_

 _Tomara que esse jantar termine logo, quero poder finalmente fechar aquela porta atrás de nós e ter você a noite toda._

Senti meu celular vibrar novamente, mas ignorei ou não terminaria de me arrumar. Fiz uma maquiagem com olho marcado e lábios de um bordô tão intenso que fazia meus lábios parecerem maiores, vesti um vestido azul de mangas compridas com detalhes dourados, o vestido era extremamente marcado, então o uso de calcinha era impossível – não que eu fosse precisar essa noite. Calcei uma sandália azul e combinei com uma carteira com estilo metalizado dourado. Depois de pronta, arrumei uma bolsa com a camisa que Caius me deu e as roupas para a manhã seguinte.

Finalmente dei alguma atenção ao meu celular e vi que tinha algumas ligações perdidas de Caius, soltei um riso frouxo e fui para o lugar onde ele me buscaria. Era um pouco mais de 21 horas quando cheguei à praça onde nos encontrávamos, as ruas estavam desertas e estava um frio do cão, mesmo que não chovesse mais a temperatura caiu de um jeito brusco. Fiquei parada alguns minutos e quando o Jaguar XF preto parou na minha frente eu praticamente pulei dentro do carro.

_Oi linda. – Caius saiu do carro e deu a volta no carro, antes que eu pudesse responder ele já tinha meu corpo preso quanto o carro, a mão por baixo do meu vestido brincando com a minha boceta e seus lábios nos meus com violência.

Fiquei sem fôlego e minhas pernas ficaram bambas enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço e sua mão ainda brincava comigo. Soltei um gemido e ele riu enquanto dava um chupão em meu pescoço, sendo extremamente territorialista, de repente ele me soltou e sorriu para mim.

_Oi você. – Disse sem fôlego analisando sua aparência.

_Gosta do que vê? – Perguntou com um sorriso presunçoso e esfregou seu membro duro em minha barriga. – Eu gosto do que vejo, vamos logo. Tenho pressa por arrancar suas roupas.

Assim que entramos no carro, sua mão assumiu sua posição costumeira no meu joelho e fomos para o tal jantar.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

O restaurante era incrível, ele realmente parecia saído da era vitoriana. Sua culinária tradicional me encantava e eu sabia muito bem que um jantar naquele lugar custava meu salário como secretária.

Fomos guiados para nossos lugares na área privada, como de costume e quando tomamos nossos lugares pude ver uma mulher linda e loira sentada com cara de paisagem.

_Isabella, essa é Tanya Denali, noiva do meu amigo.

A mulher me olhou como se eu fosse ninguém e nem se dignou a demonstrar qualquer simpatia. Pude ver que ela era muito alta, loira e tinha um corpo deslumbrante, tinha quase certeza que a conhecida de algum lugar e fiz uma mensagem mental de depois descobrir de onde.

Nossa mesa era redonda, então sentei de frente para a mesma enquanto Caius sentava entre nós e sobrava um lugar ao meu lado.

_Onde está Edward? – Caius perguntou para a mulher antipática enquanto ela continuava com aquele olhar apático.

Aquela mulher só poderia estar viajando.

_No banheiro. – Ela disse olhando o seu anel e depois sorrindo docemente para meu acompanhante.

Eu hein?! Mulher estranha.

_Vamos pedir algo para beber enquanto ele não chega? – Caius perguntou apertando meu joelho de leve.

Caius chamou o garçom e pediu sua melhor garrafa de vinho tinto. Alguns minutos se passaram até que um homem incrível entrou no meu campo de visão e me fez perder o fôlego.

Seu cabelo era de um cobre profundo e estavam completamente desarrumados, seu rosto estava parcialmente encoberto pelas sombras, eu podia apenas ver sua mandíbula forte, sua barba por fazer e sua pele clara. Ele estava vestindo um terno preto nitidamente feito sob medida, uma camisa cinza escuro com os dois últimos botões abertos, seu andar era aquele tipo de andar que demonstra que o cara realmente é bem apessoado, o dono do mundo. Ele levantou levemente o rosto para falar com um homem e sorriu, a batida do meu coração ficou mais lenta quando vi seu sorriso com dentes perfeitos e caninos levemente pontudos. Ele andava em nossa direção e cada vez mais eu podia ver como o terno moldava-se ao seu corpo, seu rosto estava cada vez mais claro para mim e no momento em que vi seus olhos dourados meu coração bateu tão rápido e forte que eu poderia ter um enfarto ali mesmo, sentada ao lado de outro homem que não notava nada.

Seus olhos a primeiro momento me olharam com diversão e minha boca de repente ficou seca, senti a necessidade de tomar um pouco da água que estava na taça a minha frente, acabei me atrapalhando e um pouco da água escorreu por meus lábios, passei a língua rapidamente tentando disfarçar meu embaraço e como eu estava pingando de desejo, olhei para baixo levemente envergonhada e sentimento meu rosto corar – o que não acontecia tinha um tempo.

A cadeira ao meu lado se arrastou e eu não pude acreditar enquanto via aquele pedaço de tecido negro entrava em meu campo de visão. Quando levantei meu rosto, fui tomada de tal surpresa por ver seus olhos negros de algo obscuro, que supus ser desejo que a mínima rajada de vento gelado não seria capaz de conter o calor que eu estava sentindo.

_Finalmente em? – Caius perguntou com um olhar entediado ao homem que eu supus chamar Edward.

_Você sempre impaciente. – O homem disse com um sotaque carregado, que eu não sabia distinguir muito bem. Depois olhou em minha direção e disse sorrindo – Não vai nos apresentar?

_Isabella, esse é Edward. Fizemos faculdade juntos e ele é o publicitário por trás das minhas campanhas mundiais. – Caius disse com um sorriso tranquilo.

Nos cumprimentamos de forma polida e o jantar transcorreu como deveria. Como suspeitei a noiva apática pediu uma salada, meu acompanhante pediu frutos do mar – que eu era alérgica –, Edward e eu pedimos fetuccine à carbonara. Depois de alguns minutos que a conversa fluía, eu percebi que Edward era extremamente divertido e charmoso, mesmo que sua noiva continuasse com aquela cara apática e não ria de suas piadas estúpidas.

A noite foi extremamente divertida, mesmo ouvindo um pouco mais sobre negócios do que desejava, a sinergia entre Caius e Edward era assustadora, eles eram amigos de longa data, tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão parecidos. Tentava participar do assunto em alguns momentos oportunos, apenas para não parecer patética, mesmo que constantemente meu rosto corasse e eu gaguejasse por sentir olhos de Edward queimando em mim em alguns momentos.

Em dado momento, entre a sobremesa e minha quinta taça de vinho, eu sentia a embriaguez correndo lentamente em minhas veias, eu estava alegre e não bêbada, estava desinibida e constantemente respostas atrevidas saíam da minha boca, os olhos de Edward estavam praticamente me comendo viva e eu apertava minhas coxas procurando algum alívio.

O celular de Caius tocou e ele se retirou da mesa, senti um frio repentino na minha lateral esquerda e só então percebi que Caius estava tão próximo de mim que seu corpo me aquecia, tremi levemente e notei Edward acompanhar o movimento dos meus seios durante o movimento.

Em um momento repentino de coragem, tirado provavelmente do vinho, coloquei discretamente minha mão na virilha de Edward e ele me olhou surpreso e divertido. Sua mão rapidamente foi para cima da minha e por um momento pensei que fosse repelir meu toque, mas o que aconteceu surpreendeu até a mim. Sua mão apertou levemente a minha, arrastou minha mão mais para cima e de repente minha mão estava em seu membro duro, grande, grosso e pulsante, mesmo sob o tecido eu podia sentir todo o seu potencial e aquilo me fazia pingar. Sua noiva começou a conversar com ele sobre um assunto qualquer e ele me lançou um último olhar comedor guiando minha mão em suas calças, antes de continuar o papo com sua noiva.

Eu estava pasma por tudo aquilo, mesmo sendo uma prostituta nunca tinha sido capaz de tal atitude, mas a emoção de estarmos em público e fazendo tudo aquilo estava me deixando louca de tesão. Edward bebericava levemente sua bebida e eu continua a esfregar seu membro em movimentos contínuos e lentos, realmente para provoca-lo e atrair sua atenção. Em alguns momentos ele me lançava olhares que prometiam muito mais.

Podia sentir que Edward estava prestes a gozar e passei a unha levemente por seu membro, mesmo sob o tecido fino da calça eu sabia que aquilo teria o efeito que eu queria, a mão de Edward afastou a minha e Caius tomou o lugar ao meu lado. Lancei um olhar frustrado para Edward, eu queria muito mais e sabia que ele também, ele me lançou um sorriso companheiro e apertou a mão da sua noiva.

_Tive um problema absurdo na Califórnia, tenho que ir imediatamente para o aeroporto. – Caius disse me olhando com pesar. – Sinto muito linda, você tem que voltar sozinha hoje. Boa noite a todos.

Caius se levantou e saiu. Entendi a deixa para me retirar e pegar um fodido taxi nesse frio horrendo. Edward me olhou com extremo interesse e com irritação para Tanya, que continuava olhando para o nada, afinal não tinha nem tocado na sobremesa que pedira.

Pedi licença e fui em direção à varanda do local, quando estava encoberta pelas sombras peguei meu celular e começava a discar o número de uma companhia de táxi quando senti um corpo ser pressionado contra o meu. Antes que pudesse socar a cara do homem que estava passando a mão em mim, senti seu membro roçar meu traseiro e sua boca vir para o lóbulo da minha orelha, seus dentes mordiscaram de leve e ele sussurrou:

_Eu cuido de você.


	4. Chapter 3

Era Edward.

Minha respiração engatou enquanto ele se esfregava em mim.

_Você é minha hoje, boneca. Volte para e mesa, finja que vai embora e me espere aqui.

Do mesmo jeito que aparecera do nada ele se fora, no momento em que o frio da noite me atingiu novamente aquilo me assustou profundamente. Eu não estava pronta para pensar exatamente o que estava acontecendo essa noite, assim como não estava pronta para perder a chance de ter meus miolos fodidos por aquele homem.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes, tentando me acalmar e fui fazer exatamente o que Edward mandara. Com uma expressão ensaiada fui até a mesa e arrumei uma desculpa para ir embora, fui para em direção a porta da frente e em último momento caminhei em direção a varanda, me escondi sob as sombras a espera de Edward e de não morrer de frio.

O restaurante todo parecia um castelo e sua varanda no térreo dava acesso a um jardim, meus pés doíam um pouco, então me aventurei entre as plantas e sentei no banco mais encoberto e distante.

Alguns minutos passaram até que vi alguém saindo do restaurante, seu rosto estava encoberto pelo excesso de luz, já que o jardim era pouco iluminado. Mas seu andar me dizia exatamente quem era.

Aquele homem veio andando em minha direção, com seu andar confiante e nitidamente me procurando. Levantei do banco e agora que ele estava na pouca luz pude ver seu sorriso confiante.

Quando ele estava a poucos centímetros de mim, ele veio com tudo, quase como um animal e eu estaria mentindo se não dissesse que correspondi. Edward me puxou para seus braços e me beijou com tal fervor que minhas pernas falharam. Seu beijo era animalesco e esmagava meus lábios, suas mãos estavam em minhas coxas, puxando elas para seu corpo, para tentar nos manter colados.

Minhas pernas já eram geleia e eu nem ao menos tinha efetivamente tocado qualquer pedaço de pele além do seu rosto. Forcei uma distância entre nós e ele me olhou confuso, peguei sua mão e nos guiei para o banco que estava sentada, o empurrei gentilmente sentado e sentei em seu colo, beijei-o com tal ardor que meus lábios doíam.

Edward gemeu e eu movi meus quadris em sua ereção, aquilo pareceu deixa-lo louco e ele segurou minhas coxas com tanta força que eu tinha certeza de que ficaria com a marca dos seus dedos em mim.

Sabia muito bem que ele podia sentir que eu não usava calcinha, do mesmo jeito que eu sentia que ele estava tão duro que era incômodo.

Dessa vez foi Edward quem me afastou.

_Aqui não boneca. – Ele sorriu levemente e me deu um selinho carinhoso, enquanto esfregava meus lábios com o polegar.

Edward me guiou para seu carro, que devo admitir que nem sabia qual era, apenas sabia que era prata, abriu a porta para mim e ele começou a dirigir para algum lugar. No momento em que entramos na estrada, não consegui evitar comparar, Caius diria com calma e lentamente, enquanto que Edward era tão rápido que me dava vertigem, descobri então que seu carro era algum modelo esportivo pela velocidade de atingimos. Ele deve ter visto que eu estava ficando meio verde, pois sua mão passou a desenhar círculos calmantes em meus joelhos e ele virou para mim com um olhar de desculpas.

_Estou com pressa hoje boneca, não consigo sentir seu cheiro nem um segundo mais sem estar em você.

Assenti com a cabeça e continuei a olhar para frente, apenas ansiosa que a noite começasse logo. Em poucos minutos estávamos em uma região afastada do centro da cidade, onde ele guiou o carro até chegarmos a um suntuoso condomínio de luxo.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, após passarmos por uma parte extremamente afastada e arborizada, finalmente chegamos a garagem de uma casa, não posso dizer exatamente como é a parte da frente da mesma, pois chegamos pelos fundos da propriedade, a única coisa que sei é que após uma extensa estrada cercada por mata fechada estávamos parados em frente a um portão de garagem de um tom de marrom escuro.

Edward pegou o controle do portão eletrônico e apertou, sem nem ao menos manter qualquer contato visual comigo, mesmo já sendo bem tarde e a mata ser extremamente fechada, eu conseguia ver que existiam luzes acesas aqui e ali, em lugares estratégicos.

Quando o portão estava completamente aberto, vi que na garagem tinham pelo menos mais quatro carros estacionados, que eu nem ao menos preocupei-me em ficar analisando, o que realmente me importava estava sentado ao meu lado guiando o carro.

O carro parou, as portas se abriram, fui guiada por um corredor extenso até uma cozinha ampla e com paredes de vidro, a cozinha era extremamente luxuosa e nitidamente nova, tudo ali brilhava como se nunca tivesse sido usado, existiam algumas portas que deveriam ser destinadas à despensa e aposto que uma adega, mas não era meu papel perguntar.

A casa era tão silenciosa e tão embrenhada no mato, que se não fosse Edward eu apostaria que estava em um filme de terror. Ouvi barulho de chaves, como se Edward as tivesse guardando, alguns passos e finalmente meu corpo foi coberto em um abraço apertado.

_Entretida com a vista? – Edward perguntou rindo em meu ouvido, enquanto afastava meu cabelo e gentilmente, se é que isso é possível, se esfregava em mim.

Tudo além daquelas janelas de vidro era mata fechada, enquanto suponho que não era realmente a parte da frente da casa e por mais curiosa que eu estivesse ficando sobre isso, eu não ligava realmente.

Virei em seus braços e sussurrei: − Tenho algo melhor em mente.

Quando dei por mim eu já estava com as pernas presas ao redor da cintura de Edward, enquanto sua boca comia a minha e andávamos cegamente pela casa. Sei que subíamos um lance de escada, por que cada degrau era uma lembrança contínua de sua ereção batendo em meu centro.

Minhas costas bateram contra algo de madeira com um desenho, supus ser uma porta, não tive muito tempo de olhar, afinal meu vestido já estava perdido em algum lugar da casa e os botões da camisa de Edward estavam sendo uma perda de tempo.

As mãos dele viajando pelo meu corpo estavam sendo uma tortura, mas o alívio chegou quando senti o colchão macio contra minhas costas. Eu estava quase completamente nua, a não ser pelo sutiã transparente que cobria meus seios, enquanto que Edward estava apenas com parte da camisa aberta.

_Isso está injusto. – Fiz um beicinho enquanto tentava puxar seu corpo para o meu com as pernas, sem muito sucesso.

Ele riu enquanto terminava de tirar suas roupas, ficando apenas com uma cueca box preta. Seu riso morreu no momento em que suas roupas estavam fora e seu corpo estava sobre o meu, seus beijos eram ávidos e suas mãos me apertavam em todos os lugares.

Sua boca começou a descer e sua língua percorria meu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos brincavam com o fecho do sutiã. Edward começou a mordiscar meu pescoço e puxar meu cabelo, era nítido que esse homem era ávido por controle e eu não lhe negaria isso ou qualquer coisa. Sua boca desceu mais e seus dentes arranhavam minha pele, seguindo o desenho do tecido que me cobria. Por todo lugar que sua boca passava, um rastro de fogo era deixado e eu estava cada vez mais louca de tesão e precisava dele com mais necessidade.

_Edward. – Eu não conseguia fazer nada além de gemer seu nome e tentar puxá-lo ainda mais para mim.

Quando finalmente ele abriu o fecho do sutiã e começou a dar atenção aos meus seios, eu achei que fosse gozar imediatamente. Ele sugava um dos meus seios com tanta vontade e apertava o outro com tanta paixão que em menos de um minuto eu estava gozando, sem que ao menos ele me tocasse mais intimamente.

Edward continuou entretido com os meus seios mesmo durante meu gozo, quando eu voltei daquele lugar maravilhoso estava completamente necessitada de que ele me fodesse.

_Edward?

Ele levantou a cabeça dos meus seios, com os olhos escuros e apaixonados, enquanto suas mãos ainda continuavam a ministra-los e me deixar ainda mais louca.

_Por favor... – Me vi implorando, mesmo sem saber exatamente o que estava implorando.

Edward me lançou um sorriso preguiçoso e apertou o bico do meu seio, puxando levemente. Então sua mão passou a explorar outras partes do meu corpo, ainda mais baixas, quando ele encontrou minha coxa e começou a belisca-la enquanto mordiscava meu lábio.

Quanto mais alto eu gemia mais sua mão subia por minha coxa me fazendo gemer, fechei os olhos quando ele me penetrou com dois dedos, me fazendo ir a loucura.

_Era isso que você queria? – Ele perguntou com a voz rouca e os olhos negros de puro desejo, enquanto seus dedos moviam-se perigosamente lento dentro de mim.

Minha mente estava completamente fora de lugar, eu não conseguia nada além de gemer. Tentei rebolar em sua mão, mas ele freou meus movimentos, com um olhar reprovador. Ele continuou a mover-se perigosamente lento e eu ficava cada mais frustrada.

_A próxima vez que você gozar, eu vou estar tão profundamente enterrado em você, que sua boceta apertada vai me fazer ver estrelas. – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido, lambendo a parte de traz da minha orelha e puxando meus cabelos com ainda mais força.

Só em ouvir sua voz rouca em meu ouvido, eu estava quase gozando de novo, quando Edward parou de se mover dentro de mim e se afastou completamente. Eu realmente ia gritar de frustração quando o vi engatinhando para o criado mudo, tive a impressão de que ele ia pegar um preservativo. No momento em que ele o tinha em mãos, me olhou sugestivamente e eu não precisava de uma deixa melhor.

Abri o preservativo e quando Edward estava livre de sua última peça de roupa, comecei a acaricia-lo tão lento quanto ele fez comigo. Edward me olhou bastante irritado, tirou o preservativo da minha mão, vestiu-o e me jogou na cama, prendendo meus pulsos na cabeceira da cama com uma de suas mãos.

Eu estava tão molhada por essa noite exasperante e prazerosa, que em um único impulso Edward estava dentro de mim, mas seu tamanho ainda era bem desconfortável a princípio. Quando um grito cortou minha garganta, Edward parou completamente seus movimentos e começou a beijar e lamber meu pescoço quase carinhosamente.

Quando a necessidade superou a surpresa e a leve fisgada de dor, rebolei indicando que éramos pra continuar. Edward me penetrava lentamente, quase como se curtisse me deixar louca, sua velocidade aumentava um pouco para em seguida ele voltar lenta e profundamente.

Ficamos nessa tortura por pouco tempo, afinal, nem ele estava aguentando mais. Em algum momento ele começou a ir rápido do jeito que queríamos.

_Tão apertada... – Edward resmungava coisas sem sentido enquanto chupava meu pescoço e ombro. – Goza pra mim.

Edward estava me deixando louca, nunca tinha imaginado que falar sujo na cama era uma coisa tão gostosa e prazerosa. No momento em que falou isso, sua mão engatinhou pelo meu corpo, chegando ao meu clitóris e me fazendo gozar mais uma vez.

Gozei com tanta força que fiquei perdida em mim mesma por algum tempo, quando voltei a mim Edward estava dando seus últimos impulsos. Quando gozou seu rosto foi tão perfeito que eu simplesmente não queria sair daquela cama mais.

Edward caiu em mim e ficamos algum tempo tentando acalmar nossas respirações e nos recuperar do que acontecera, ele ainda não tinha saído de mim e eu me sentia completamente preenchida. Passei a mão em seus cabelos, arranhando levemente sua nuca, enquanto seu rosto descansava em meu seio.

Ele levantou a cabeça e sorriu para mim, um sorriso lento, preguiçoso e torto.

_Tenho uma banheira incrível. Vamos tomar um banho enquanto me recomponho. – Edward disse saindo da cama e me puxando para seus braços, beijando levemente meus lábios.


	5. Chapter 4

_**AGORA...**_

_Isabella você vai se atrasar de novo! – Rose disse esmurrando a porta do meu quarto.

Tinha um mês que Rose tinha mudado para meu apartamento, e consecutivamente dois meses desde que me encontrara com Edward.

_E eu estou ligando muito... – Gritei completamente irritada, enquanto jogava o despertador contra a parede e levantava irritada.

_Para de bancar a puta mal comida, isso não combina com você. – Rose gritou através da porta, enquanto ouvia seus passos se afastando.

Dois meses atrás eu ostentava uma longa cabeleira loira, mas depois de tanto tempo subindo quatro lances de escada, de salto alto e com roupa de escritório, não aguentava mais aquela cabeleira balançando e o suor escorrendo por meu pescoço. Desde que, tornou-se extremamente prático passar a tesoura no cabelo e cortá-lo tão curto quanto possível para esconder possíveis marcas no pescoço. No último mês estava tão cansada de descolorir meus cabelos e tão ávida por mudanças que simplesmente pintei meus cabelos de preto.

Sei que é complicado entender o quão frustrante é não conseguir encontrar Edward, mas é simplesmente enlouquecedor não poder saber quem exatamente ele é além daquela noite alucinante. A única coisa que eu sabia era onde ele morava e que na manhã seguinte, notei realmente o quão controlador e possessivo ele era, afinal eu não sabia mais distinguir quais marcas ele causara ou Caius.

Na manhã seguinte, acordei com a cama completamente vazia e fria, no travesseiro ao lado do meu tinha apenas uma mensagem.

 _Agradeço pela noite incrível._

 _Edward_

A mensagem não tinha nada além disso e isso foi como um tapa na cara, então simplesmente tentei ao máximo lembrar o caminho que fizemos na noite passada para recolher minhas roupas e dar o fora daquele lugar.

No momento em que cheguei em casa, comecei uma rotina de stalker tentando descobrir algo sobre Edward, mas é extremamente difícil encontrar informações sobre um publicitário, sem nem ao menos ter o seu sobrenome. Descobri apenas que existem cerca de 300 Edwards em todo o estado.

Quando finalmente tomei coragem levantei para trabalhar, hoje era um maldito domingo e pela trigésima vez seguida eu sonhara com minha noite com Edward. Cada vez meus sonhos se tornavam mais vívidos e frustrantes, quando eu acordava ele nunca estava ao meu lado.

Saí do quarto batendo a porta com força e marchando para porta do apartamento. Eu não estava com vontade de tomar café, nem de jogar conversa fora durante a manhã. Minha cabeça está uma fodida merda por causa do champanhe que Sam me deu noite passada, durante nosso "encontro".

Hoje estava tão irritada que decidi por simplesmente pegar um ônibus para o serviço, se eu dirigisse eu bem que poderia ganhar algumas multas ou um atropelamento para minha ficha.

Seth Clewart fora meu vizinho em Forks, quando ele decidiu abrir seu próprio escritório de consultoria a primeira pessoa que ele pensara para ser sua secretária era eu. Desde que começamos a trabalhar juntos, todas as pessoas nos tratam como se tivéssemos um caso, o que é pura fofoca de escritório, já que ele comia meus bolos de terra e eu aprendera a socar como um garoto com ele, éramos como irmãos. Era extremamente complicada a nossa transição do papel de amigos para o profissional, então as coisas ficavam confusas para todos ao nosso redor.

Eu admito que seria uma garota desempregada se não fosse meu amigo. Seth me dera um emprego e aceitava todo o meu comportamento de secretária determinada e eficiente, mesmo que isso lhe custasse alguns clientes que tentavam passar a mão em mim ou olhar muito além do meu decote.

Sei que é extremamente hipócrita da minha parte agir assim: uma prostituta que briga com um cara que tenta olhar seu decote? Principalmente um potencial investidor?

Mas eu exigia o mínimo de respeito e durante minha carga horária como prostituta eu tinha um decote a ser mostrado, porém quando eu era Isabella Marie Swan, secretária da Clewart Contábeis, eu era uma pessoa extremamente profissional e realizava meu trabalho como ninguém.

Eu tinha memorizado todos os nossos clientes, negócios anteriores e fatos importantes para uma boa relação, enquanto que Seth simplesmente sabia fazer seu trabalho em uma planilha evitando ao máximo o contato com qualquer cliente.

No momento em que Seth me disse hoje que teríamos uma reunião com um potencial investidor, eu sabia que deveria cobrir meu corpo de forma mais profissional possível e deixar meu humor de cadela transparecer o mínimo possível. Todas as empresas precisavam de investimentos e não seria a Clewart Contábeis que seria diferente.

Nosso potencial investidor queria tanto se manter na encolha que decidiu marcar uma reunião fora do horário de funcionamento da empresa. Seth me disse que o cara poderia ser de tal ajuda que ele não poderia negar nenhum pedido, mesmo que isso significasse obrigar a secretária a comparecer ao serviço em um domingo 7horas da manhã, para tomar notas.

Assim que cheguei ao nosso andar que trabalhava, passei meu cartão para destravar a porta e comecei minha rotina de serviços. Bater algumas gavetas era normal para relaxar, certo? Principalmente quando se está completamente sozinha na empresa. Sei perfeitamente bem que causar prejuízos para a empresa não seria nada agradável, mas eu não estava ligando muito para o que fosse acontecer.

Meia hora passou e nada de Seth chegar, ele tinha marcado com o investidor para 7horas e 40min, assim não "atrapalharia" o dia de ninguém. O que não estava acontecendo, já que somente eu tinha chegado na merda do horário.

Decidi então organizar o arquivo da empresa, assim poderia bater algumas gavetas barulhentas e destruir alguns papeis, quem sabe colocar fogo mais tarde. A menina má dentro de mim, vendo o óbvio atraso dos dois babacas que estava esperando, decidiu tirar os sapatos e abrir alguns botões da blusa, afinal o aquecedor estava ligado na máxima potência e eu estava começando a suar. Liguei na portaria e pedi para James subir com algumas caixas de papelão vazias, para que eu pudesse guardar alguns objetos desnecessários da minha mesa.

Liguei o rádio e comecei a ouvir o noticiário da manhã. Depois de algum tempo, ouvi a notícia de que tinha acontecido um acidente terrível na rodovia principal e estava afetando todo o trânsito até o centro da cidade, que era aonde a Clewart Contábeis está localizada. O que significa que nenhum dos meus belos salvadores vai chegar e ficarei imersa em poeira por algum tempo.

Quando ouvi a batida na porta, nem me importei em olhar quem era, simplesmente destranquei a porta.

_James, coloque as caixas no canto da sala. Depois te pago um café.

A porta se fechou e eu me abaixei para pegar uma papelada que estava na última gaveta do arquivo. A sala estava em completo silêncio, então deduzi que James estava bancando o tarado mais uma vez. Respirei fundo e me virei, pronta para partir para cima e colocar ele para fora daqui a pontapés.

Quando virei para confrontar o tarado, meu coração perdeu algumas batidas quando vi Edward, muito entretido, sentado na minha cadeira me olhando.


End file.
